Dangan ronpa- despair inside us
by Diamond toxic
Summary: When twenty eight teenagers get traped in hopes peak academy, a strange bear tells them that the only way to leave is to commit murder, and get away with it. Now, it's up to them to figure out a way out, or fall into despair while doing so. (OCS no longer being accepted).
1. Chapter 1: SYOC form

**Authors note: this is a new story I'm starting (and my first time not writing about total drama) so I hope you all will enjoy this story. **

**I need OCS so if your interested in submitting one, here's what you need to do. **

First, I need you to fill out this form:

name of OC:

gender:

talent (ultimate what):

appearance:

description of past life:

execution (required even if I decide to make your character live):

Second:

There are twenty one spots I already have five OCS I created, but most of them will die sometime during the story. This means that there is 28 characters in the story. So, unlike the dangan ronpa games, there are more characters than usual.

For those who are interested, here's my OCS I created for the story.

1: Ray- ultimate? (Character will be developed later in story)

2: Clare- ultimate counselor

3: Ace- ultimate lucky student

4: Nancy- ultimate chef

5: Eric- ultimate brainiac

6: skull- ultimate heavy lifter

please do not use any of the "ultimate abilities" contained by my OCS. Remember, there's 22 spots available. Can't wait to see what OCS you guys create! :-)

ps: I also put the sign up form on my profile so that you can copy and paste it, for those of u that think it's easier. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The chosen OCS

**Authors note: (updated October 22nd, 2014 eastern standerd tim). I officially have all the OCS I need. Thanks to those who submitted one. If i didnt accept yours, it wasn't because I didn't like them. It was because of either, a) ur OCs talent was the same as a previous one, or b) you submitted more than one OC and I took my favorite OC. I will start working on the next chapter pretty soon, so look foward to that. Again, thanks to those who submitted an oc :-).**

Boys:

1\. Ace- ultimate lucky student

2\. Ray- ultimate ?

3\. Skull- ultimate heavy lifter

4\. Eric- ultimate brainiac

5\. Dave- ultimate video gamer

6\. Ty- ultimate trickster

7\. Nathan- ultimate table tennis player

8\. Jing- ultimate priest

9\. Tomohiko- ultimate tourist

10\. Kasai- ultimate thief

11\. Koryusai- ultimate bowler

12\. Kuro- ultimate strategist

13\. Ginga- ultimate romance

14\. Nokoto- ultimate lawyer

Girls:

1\. Nancy- ultimate chief

2\. Clare- ultimate counselor

3\. Manami- ultimate faith healer

4\. Akira- ultimate medical specialist

5\. Fuschia- ultimate Pierrot

6\. Izumi- ultimate mathematician

7\. Mia- ultimate medium

8\. Nanima- Ultimate Internet Sensation

9\. Yukiko- ultimate librarian?

10\. Seira- ultimate circus acrobat

11\. Kira- ultimate animal trainer

12\. Katlin- ultimate surfer

13\. Tia- ultimate actress

14\. Bunko- ultimate opera singer


	3. Chapter 3: Ace, Ray, and the beginning

**Authors note: THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ORIGIONAL CHAPTER. well…here's the first chapter for this story. However, I still need 3 male OCS, plus this will be the shortest chapter in the story (I'm aiming for 1000+ words per chapter). But for now, review and enjoy :-).**

"Hope's Peak Academy, as school where hope can grow in peace. A place where only the best can get in. It's said that anyone who graduates from this place is set for life. There are only two requirements in order to get accepted. Seems easy right? Wrong! First off, you must already in high school. Secondly, you must be the best at what you do. The people who attend this school are called the ultimates, cause they are the best at what they do. You have these wickedly talented people gathered at one place, then you got me, Ace Rogers. I'm basically just your ordinary run of the mill student. But thanks to the 'Hope lottery' I'm now attending this amazing school. Every year, Hopes peak has a lottery where they put the names of all the 'regular' high schoolers in the world and randomly pick a name. The person picked attends the school as the Ultimate lucky student. That's me, Im Ace Rogers and I'm the ultimate lucky student."

Ace was standing in front of Hope's Peak as he said this, excitement filling up inside him. Ace was averagely tall (about 5 feet 9 inches). He was pretty skinny and had tan skin, raven black hair spiked up, and aqua blue eyes. He was currently wearing a blue tee shirt, jeans, and black nikes.

"Would you give it a rest already?" another boy who was standing next to him irritatingly asked. "You've been saying the same thing ever since we left. Aren't you tired yet?"

The boy was a bit taller than Ace (about 5 ft 10 in) and had a bit more muscle on him. However, his grey sweater and sweat pants almost completely hid them. He was light skinned, had small black hair, and dark brown eyes. Along with his sweater and sweat pants, he also had beat up sneakers.

"This is an ordinary school for ordinary people. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Are you kidding me Ray?" Ace stated "Hope's Peak is the…"

"Let's just get inside" Ray stated, cutting Ace off."

"I don't understand why you're not excited." Ace stated. "Coming here is a dream come true."

"Not for me" Ray stated. "The school chose me for something I tried so hard to keep away from people. The only reason I actually decided to attend this place is because you constantly begged me to."

"Well…your my best friend. Coming here without you wouldn't be the same" Ace stated.

"Let's just get this over with" Ray stated as he walked to the entrance. Ace immediately followed. They each put their hands on the door.

"You ready?" Ace stated.

"Let's just get get this over with" with that both boys pushed the doors open and proceeded inside the building. However, once both boys made their first step inside, they started to feel extremely dizzy. The hallway started spin as they proceeded.

"Whaaaaat…theeee" Ace tried to say, but immediately passed out before he could finish.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Crew

**Authors note: FINALLY DONE! This is the second chapter where everyone else is introduced. Sorry if it's a little dull, but after this chapter, the plot begins to play, which means the story will get more interesting. BEFORE READING, REREAD THE FIRST CHAPTER. I REWROTE IT. Anyways, review and enjoy :-).**

**_Last time: Ray and Ace entered hopes peak and were strangely knocked out_**

**_This time: everyone else gets introduced_**

"Will they be ok?"

"I'm not sure."

"Calm down, they'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yea, they have no wounds, so they should be ok."

"Not having wounds doesn't mean anything. They could be poisoned!"

"I highly doubt it."

"Guys look! One of them's waking up."

"Told you they'd be ok!"

As Ace slowly regained consciousness, he was clearly able to see the group of people that were talking. The group consisted of five teenagers, three guys and two girls, all of whom he's never seen before.

As Ace sat up, he got a clear view of his surroundings. The room he was in was made out of solid gold and had four golden pillars that were placed at each of the corners of the room. There were many awards and pictures hanging around the room, all of which were put inside a protective case. There were also various tables and security cameras randomly scattered around the room. Next to the cafeteria doors, there was a little yellow screen with the school's insignia imprinted on it.

"Hey, are you alright?" One of the three boys asked as he extended his hand, "you were knocked out for quite a while."

"I think so" Ace said as he grabbed the boy's hand. The boy then helped Ace get back on his feet. The boy helping him was almost the same height as Ace (a little under 5'9"). He was light skinned and had short, black hair, and green eyes. He was averagely built and was currently wearing a pale blue tee-shirt and khaki pants. His shirt had a small, black cardigan which spelled 'I love Japan.'

"Where am I?" Ace asked the boy.

"This is the cafeteria of Hope's peak Academy" the boy responded. "Anyways, I'm** Tomohiko Tanaka** and I'm the ultimate **tourist**."

"I'm Ace Rogers, the ultimate lucky student."

"Hey, we're still here you know!" one of the girls in the group stated. She was pretty small for a high schooler (about 5'6") and had skin as light as snow. She was pretty thin and had dark brown hair that went to her waist, partial bangs, and piercing yellow eyes. She was currently wearing a black and gray striped hoodie, black skinny jeans, knee high black converse, and a pair of white, wireless headphones around her neck. She also had a weapon belt that held two pistols, ammo, and four knifes. She also had a big survival knife strapped to her left thigh.

"Anyways I'm **Nanima** **Shinogani**, the ultimate **interest** **sensation**. Nice to meet you." Nanima said with a warm smile."And if you're wondering why I'm carrying weapons, it's because I'm a weapon fanatic. But don't worry, I won't use them unless provoked."

"That's… uh, nice to know" Ace awkwardly said.

"Alright, my turn" one of the other boys said as he stepped forward. This boy was pretty tall (about 5'9") and was pretty well built. He was light skinned, had brown shaggy hair, and blue eyes. He was currently wearing a white tee shirt with various anime characters printed on it along with blue jeans, white and blue sneakers, a backpack, and a red bandana with a golden dragon going across.

"I am **Dave** '**shadows**' **Koto** and you are in the presence of the legendary ultimate gamer! Tremble before me!"

"Uh…nice to meet you, I guess." Ace said before turning to Tomohiko. "Is he always like this?"

"Yea, but you'll get used to it. Compared to some of the other kids here, he's actually quite pleasant to be around."

"Oh, ok."

"I think I should introduce myself now. " the second girl in the group shyly stated. She was light skinned, very small (about 5'2), had aqua blue eyes, and orange hair that went up to her shoulders. She was extremely thin and was currently wearing a grey jacket that was unzipped, a white shirt that had the '£' symbol on it, grey stockings that went up to her knees, red shoes, and a pair of red ear muffs. "I-I-I'm **Izumi** A-**Akamine** and I'm the u-ultimate **mathematician**."

"Hi" Ace waved.

"Last but not least, you have me. I'm **Koryusai** **Tsumemesa**, the ultimate** bowler**" the third boy stated. Koryusai had a decent, well built upper body but the rest of his body was average. He was pretty small (around 5'4") and was light skinned, had dark blue eyes, and small black hair. He was currently wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, and black sneakers. There was also a printed picture of a blue bowling ball attached to the middle of his shirt.

"Oh and if you're wondering about your friend, he'll wake up pretty soon" he said as he pointed to Ray's unconscious body.

"Are you sure he'll be ok?" Ace asked a bit worried. "Cause I don't know what I would do if he isn't."

"Let me guess, you and Ray both stepped inside the building. When you did, you got dizzy and passed out, right?" The six teens turned around and noticed that another female was next to them, staring at a book she had in her hands. She was very short (about 5'3"), and had light skin, intimidating brown eyes, and long black hair that was kept in a ponytail and reached down to her knees. She was slim and pretty well built and was currently wearing a white dress that reached down to her knees along with black ankle socks, a black middle sleeved jacket, and black dress shoes.

"How did you know?"

"I know because the same thing happened to me" the girl stated as she looked up from her book. "The name's **Yukiko** **Miori**, the ultimate **librarian**, and you better keep quiet around me."

"Yea, it also happened to all of us." Tomohiko said.

"Wait, the same thing happened to me" another girl stated. She was a bit shorter than Ace (around 5'8") and had tan skin, raven blue hair that was kept in a ponytail, along with coco brown eyes. She was averagely built and was currently wearing a white shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. On her shirt read 'kiss the chef.' She also had a frying pan strapped to her pants by a black belt.

"Anyways, I'm **Nancy** **Blaze** and I'm the ultimate **chef**. By the way, I won't hesitate to use this on you if you get on my nerves" the girl added as she pointed to her frying pan, causing most of the group to flinch.

"Why would they knock us out like that?" Ace asked. "I don't know any schools that would do that."

"I guess it's part of the orientation" another girl stated. She was a gorgeous girl who was light skinned and was averagely tall (exactly 5'8"). She had stunning amber eyes, long, wavy raven black hair that reaches down to her mid-lower back, and has perfect proportions that give her irresistible curves. She was currently wearing a simple short black skirt along with a black O-neck shirt with white stripes, black fabric boots that reach two inches below her knees, and a small silver chained necklace that contained a silver heart. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm **Tia** **Valentia** and I'm the ultimate **actress**. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Tia stated as most of the guys started drooling.

"Well if this is just the orientation, this is one weird way to start it." Ace stated. "But I wonder…why start the orientation like this?"

"I guess the headmaster was bored" another boy said as he approached Ace. "The name's** Kuro Yakuza**, the ultimate **strategist**." Kuro stuck out his hand, which Ace shook. Kuro was averagely tall (about 5'6), average built and had light skin, blue eyes, and long black hair that reached up to his mid back. He was currently wearing a dark blue buttoned shirt, black jeans, and grey nikes. His hair was wrapped in a ponytail.

"Anyways, I think he must of been bored."

"Uh, yea… that makes no sense" another boy stated. He was extremely tall (around 6'5") and was extraordinarily well built. He was light skinned and had dark grey eyes, raven black hair that went down to his neck, and a small scar on his right cheek. He was currently wearing a black leather jacket along with black leather pants and black sneakers. His jacket was unzipped, which exposed his black shirt that had a picture of a skull on it.

"For those of you who are curious, I'm **Skull Basher Bolt** and I'm the ultimate heavy lifter" the boy stated. "I highly doubt that he would do it out of sheer boredom."

"Maybe your right" Kuro sighed. "Honestly I'm quite bored myself. There's nothing to do here."

"I don't think it matters right now why the headmaster would do what he or she did" Nanima stated. "I think we should focus on what was it that made us pass out."

"I have the answer to that" a boy stated, coming out of nowhere. He was extremely small for a boy (around 5'2") and very skinny. He was light skinned and had grassy green eyes and short, spiky black hair. He was currently wearing a green sweater that matched his eyes perfectly, along with burgundy pants and grey sneakers. "The only thing that could painlessly knock us out is knockout gas."

"But wouldn't we had been able to smell it?" Tia asked.

"Some knockout gasses don't smell" the boy shrugged.

"Sorry for interrupting, but who are you?" Ace asked.

"Oh yea, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm **Eric** **koala** and I'm the ultimate **brainiac**" Eric stated.

"Honestly, I don't think we should be focusing on this right now" Nancy interrupted. "I think we should try to find a way out of here."

"I agree" another female calmly stated as she approached the group. She was somewhat tall (exactly 5'7") and had long light brown hair that went to her lower back, along with light skin. Her left eye was blue while her right eye was lilac. She was average built and was currently wearing a white and blue striped shirt along with white shorts and gold sandals.

"I'm **Mia** **Lila**, the ultimate **medium**" the girl introduced. "I can communicate with spirits and they are telling me to leave immediately."

"There's just one problem…" Skull stated, "the door's locked and it won't budge. Believe me, I tried opening it and if I can't, I doubt that any of you could."

"Maybe there's an air vent somewhere" Koryusai added. "Maybe someone small could climb through them and open the door from the other side."

"Don't be stupid!" another boy stated from the other side of the hall. "If this room was meant to keep us inside they wouldn't be careless and add possible escape routes. And plus, spirits aren't even real." The boy was very tall for his age (around 6'3). He was light skinned and had wild green hair along with brown eyes. He was average built and was currently wearing a red buttoned up jacket and blue jeans. He didn't wear shoes, exposing his black socks. "Oh, and the name's **Ty**, the ultimate **trickster**."

"What, no last name?" Ace asked.

"Actually…Ty is my first and last name" Ty admitted.

"Oh"

"Sorry to interrupt, but have any of you guys seen my book?" a boy asked as he approached them. He was very dark skinned and had spiky black hair that stopped around his ear area, along with Jade green eyes, and a slender body. He was currently wearing a long orange jacket along with a green shirt underneath, blue cargo shorts, and green vans. He also had a panda necklace hanging around his neck.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the boy added. "I'm **Jing Narukami** and I'm the ultimate **priest.** Anyways, that book is very valuable to me."

"I have an idea on who might have it." Yukiko stated. "**Kasai Ichijo**, the ultimate **Thief**. He might have it."

"You're pretty clever, if I say so myself" a boy stated as he suddenly appeared next to Jing. He was pretty short (about 5'4"), pale skinned, and had bright blue eyes along with messy, wavy black hair. He was pretty skinny and was currently wearing a worn out white tee-shirt, a red hoodie, jeans, and worn out, unidentifiable brown shoes. He also had a silver pendant around his neck.

"Are you Kasai?" Ace asked.

"Yea" the boy responded, "anyways, here's your book." With that, he handed Jing a black book.

"Thanks" Jing stated. Kasai responded with a nod.

"Hey, did you happen to also steal our phones" two girls asked Kasai as they approached the group. The one speaking was averagely tall (about 5'6"). She was light skinned and had yellow eyes, soft, curly pink hair that went up to her chest, and a small mole on her chin. She was currently wearing a light green vest, a blouse that matched her hair, a soft yellow skirt, white socks, and khaki Mary Janes. The other girl was exactly the same height as the girl next to her. She had long, messy red hair that was dyed yellow and orange at the tips. The tips were kept in a braid. She was currently wearing a red turtle neck, white shorts, black detached sleeves, black stockings, and black boots. She was also wearing a belt with chains attached to it. Her left stocking was notably shorter than the right.

"Nope" Kasai said. "No offense, but I didn't even know you two existed."

"Well, I'm **Seria** **Claude**, ultimate **circus acrobat**, and next to me is** Fuschia**, ultimate **Pierrot**" the girl with the red hair stated. Some of the group gave Fuschia strange looks, which she quickly caught.

"I could already tell some of you know that Fuschia isn't my real name" Fuschia stated. "It's just a name I go by. I prefer not to tell people my real name."

"I understand" Ace stated.

"Wait, I'm not the only one who's missing their phone" another boy stated as he ran to the group. He was very tall compared to most of the students there (about 6'1") and had light skin, short red hair and blue eyes. His body was very muscular and slim and he was currently wearing a white tee-shirt, red shorts, and black tennis shoes. He also had a thin, blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"When I woke up, I noticed that my phone was missing" the boy stated.

"Same thing with us" Seria said. "The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my phone was missing."

"Maybe it fell out of your pockets" another girl stated. She was averagely tall (about 5'9") and had lightly tanned skin. She has curly blue hair that was kept in a bun. She has a side sweep on her bangs and used multiple pins to keep her hair neat. She has green eyes, however her right pupil was a red diamond. She was somewhat well built and was currently wearing a white blouse, a white skirt, and black dress shoes. She also had a golden bracelet with a golden skull on it.

"I doubt it" the boy stated, "my pockets have zippers on them."

"Uh…we never caught any of your names…" Tomohiko stated.

"Oh, I'm **Akira Nakamura,** the ultimate **medical specialist**" the girl stated.

"And I'm the **ultimate tennis table player,** **Nathan Blek**" the boy stated.

"H-Hey…my p-phone's also m-missing" Izumi stated. After hearing that, everyone immediately checked their pockets, and to much of their surprise, all of their phones were missing.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder" Ace stated. "First we were knocked unconscious, and now all of our phones are missing. What's next, a mutant shark?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Tomohiko stated. "Mutant sharks don't exist."

"It was a rhetorical question…" Ace signed.

"He's right you know" another girl stated. "Something's going on here that's not normal." This girl was very tall compared to the other girls, (around six feet tall). She had peach colored skin, red hair that went up to her shoulders, and green eyes. She was somewhat well built, but thin, and she was currently wearing a blue shirt, a pink track jacket, white sweat pants, and pink tennis shoes. Her jacket was unzipped and her shirt had the words 'surf up' written in white.

"Oh, and the name's **Katlin** **Ryder**, the ultimate **surfer**."

"Uh… they've already figured that out about twenty minutes ago" a male voice stated. The boy speaking was exactly as tall as Ace, but had light skin, dark brown eyes, and short black hair. He was a little thin and was currently wearing a white dress shirt, a black blazer, black dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes. He also had a dark red tie around his neck.

"The name's **Nokoto** **Nomoto**, ultimate **lawyer**. I gotta admit, I'm impressed with how Ace was able to gather almost everyone to one area. Ace quickly glanced around the room and noticed that there were only a few kids that were not involved in the conversation.

"Thanks…I guess" Ace awkwardly said.

"Indeed" another girl stated, "I can already tell that people are easily drawn to you." The girl was pretty short (around 5'5"). She had light tanned skin, large green eyes, and blond hair that seemed almost white. She was pretty thin and was currently wearing a long black dress, white stockings, and black Mary Janes. She also had a small, dark green headband on that somewhat matched her eyes.

"The name's **Manami** **Matsuawa**, the ultimate **faith healer**" the girl said with a smile. "I am looking forward to spending the next four years of my life with you all."

"Same here" Ace stated, "this definitely seems like a unique group."

"Unique is one way to describe you all" another girl stated. She was pretty short compared to the others (around 5'5") and had silvery blue hair that reached up to her waist, that became darker at the tips. She also had light blue eyes and light skin. She was pretty well built and was currently wearing a white midriff top under a fur collared jacket, blue shorts, black tights, and brown lace up high heeled boots. She also had a small, silver leather choker on her.

"The name's **Kira** **Crosseria**, ultimate **animal trainer**, and just to let you know, I don't get along with those who can't hold their own."

"Must you always introduce yourself like that?" Another girl asked, in which Kira responded to with a shrug. This girl was averagely tall (exactly 5'6") and had cinnamon colored hair with blond streaks in it, skin that was smooth, pale, and slightly pink, and gunmetal silver eyes. She was pretty thin and was currently wearing a long and flowing gown with a slit in it, a white fur coat over it that matches the gown perfectly, silver high heels, and a golden necklace with a ruby in it.

"Anyways, I'm **Bunko** **Higuchi**, the ultimate opera singer. It's a pleasure to meet you all" the girl said with a bow.

"Same here" Ace stated, returning the greeting.

"Hey, have any of you seen a small, blond girl anywhere? I've been searching for her for about twenty minutes." a male asked the group as he approached them. He was a bit taller than Ace (about 5'10") and was extremely good looking. He was light skinned and had blond hair that was spiked backwards, along with grassy green eyes. He had a buff body and was currently wearing a green t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"For most of you who somehow don't know me, I'm **Ginga** **Getter**, the legendary ultimate **romance**."

"Let me guess…" Kira stated, "you were harassing her with what you call flirting, weren't you?"

"Nope" Ginga said, "I was giving her a small piece of the Ginga experience." He was then hit in the head by Kira.

"Ow."

"So uh…what do we do now?" Ace asked. "We're stuck inside Hope's Peak's cafeteria with no way out."

"I think we should bond a bit." Nanima said. "I mean, if we're going to spend the next four years of our lives together, then we should at least get to know each other better."

"As long as we don't have to share personal information, I'm fine with that." Kasai informed. The remaining time they had left together in the cafeteria was spent talking to one another. Little did they know that that would be one of the last times they'll be together like that.

Meanwhile…

Ray started to wake up, his eyes adjusting to the light. When his vision returned to him, he was able to see his surroundings, the golden walls, the group of students surrounding Ace, and the video cameras. As he began to sit up, he noticed that a female was sitting next to him. She was pretty small (about 5'5") and was very good looking. She had palish skin, blond hair, and the most beautiful emerald green eyes ever. She was thin, but in a good way and was currently wearing a white t-shirt, jean short shorts, and white sneakers. She also had a very thin and small necklace on.

"Thank goodness you're awake" she said, "I was getting worried."

"Where the fuck am I" Ray asked her.

"You're inside Hope's Peak Academy" the girl responded.

"_Hope's Peak_…?" Ray thought to himself. "_That's right, me and Ace fell unconscious when we stepped inside the building. Wait a minute, Ace…_"

"Where's Ace?!" Ray asked.

"Oh, you mean that boy you came in with, he's with the others." She pointed to the group of students. "He actually woke up a long time ago."

"Thank God!" Ray muttered to himself.

"You know…I never got your name" the girl stated. "I'm **Clare Polariz**, the ultimate **counselor**, and you are…?"

"Ray"

"You're not going to give me anything else?" Clare asked.

"Nope. All you need to known is that my first name's Ray."

"How about your talent? What is it?"

"That I keep private" Ray stated.

"I already know you had a rough past" Clare stated. "It was easy to tell based on the way you slept."

"Wait, you watched me sleep?" Ray asked.

"Yea. When you and Ace arrived, I was able to write up a diagnostic on him. When he got up, I immediately shifted my attention to you. I was able to find out that you had a rough childhood and lost at least one loved one."

"How…?"

"I'm the ultimate counselor remember?" Clare reminded him. "However, I don't know anything about your past or who died, so I'm hoping that you'll talk to me someday."

"Thanks, but I'm going to decline your offer." Clare was about to say something, but the small screen started to turn on. The image displayed in the screen was Hope's Peak's insignia.

"Attention all students, please report to the gymnasium, which is located on the first floor, immediately! That is all" the screen then turned off and the cafeteria doors were unlocked, revealing a staircase that lead to the first floor. Each teen made their way up to the gymnasium, unprepared for what's about to happen…


End file.
